SUPERIDIOT
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Selamat datang di dunia idiot... Dunia yang dipimpin Amerika. Tak dipungkiri, kecerdasan diatas normal dan kekuasaan sebagai superidiot telah menjadikan Amerika sebagai orang nomor satu didunia idiot ini. Ikuti kisah Superidiot Amerika dkk disini!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya-**_**sama**_. Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan kenyataan dengan modifikasi sana-sini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan karena uneg-uneg saya tersampaikan.

**Title: SUPERIDIOT**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Parody **

**Character(s): America, NATO**

**Warning:** Cerita bersetting **Semi-AU**. **Bertema dewasa**, sehingga disarankan tidak membaca bagi yang belum dewasa alias dibawah 17 tahun. **Bahasa cukup kasar**. **Mengandung unsur politik, SARA, OOC, dan kemungkinan pem-**_**bashingan **_**karakter**, tergantung bagaimana sudut pandang reader. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Flame pun diterima. Selamat membaca...

**=x=x=**

Selamat datang di dunia Idiot...

Sebuah dunia yang di pimpin Amerika. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kecerdasan di atas normal dan kekuasaan sebagai Superidiot, telah menjadikan Amerika sebagai orang nomor satu di dunia idiot ini. Amerika merasa perlu mengetahui urusan orang lain. Hal ini untuk mencari kelemahan orang tersebut agar bisa ditaklukkannya. Maklum saja, Amerika memang tidak ingin siapapun menyainginya sebagai Superidiot di dunia ini.

Sebenarnya, dulu ia memiliki saingan yang sama-sama Superidiot. Namun, sang rival yang bernama Uni Soviet itu sudah dikalahkannya dalam sebuah perang dingin selama 44 tahun, yakni mulai tahun 1947 hingga 1991. Uni Soviet bukan lagi Superidiot, bahkan keidiotan Uni Soviet menghilang karena ditinggalkan sekutu idiotnya yang bergabung dengan Amerika. Akhirnya, jadilah Amerika satu-satunya kekuatan Superidiot di dunia ini.

Kebiasaan Amerika yang suka mencampuri rumah tangga oranglain, membuatnya memiliki pengalaman-pengalaman berharga. Salah satunya saat menjalin _Special Relationship_ dengan Inggris. Hubungan gelap dengan manusia jahat itu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Anak haram yang tampan dan jenius namun tidak mewarisi darah Superidiot Amerika tersebut diberi nama Israel. Sayang, keluarga jahanam yang dibina Amerika tak berjalan lama. Ia meninggalkan Inggris dengan alasan kemerdekaan dan kebebasan. Amerika membawa serta Israel, namun entah kenapa sang buah hati itu tiba-tiba ditinggalkannya di Timur Tengah.

Kebiasaan Amerika adalah berkumpul bersama rekan idiotnya yang tergabung dalam grup bernama NATO. Amerika bahkan menjadi pimpinan di grup yang bermarkas di rumah Belgia itu. Anggota-anggota NATO adalah Belgia, Belanda, Inggris, Denmark, Islandia, Italia, Kanada, Luksemburg, Norwegia, Prancis, Portugal, Yunani, Turki, Spanyol, Jerman, Ceko, Polandia, Hungaria, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Rumania, Slowakia, Slovenia, Albania dan Kroasia.

Daripada dikatakan teman, semua anggota NATO tersebut lebih pantas disebut budak. Jelas, semua itu karena pesona Superidiot Amerika yang tak terbantahkan dan kepengecutan NATO yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang Superidiot. Amerika selalu mengajak NATO dalam setiap aksinya mencampuri rumah tangga oranglain.

Banyak yang kesal terhadap ulah Amerika dan NATO ini. Entah kenapa, Amerika dan NATO seakan tak punya malu menumpang di rumah oranglain. Padahal rumah mereka juga perlu diurus karena sedang terkena krisis, yakni merebaknya serangga-serangga di rumah, menebalnya debu-debu rumah, menumpuknya pakaian-pakaian kotor, jarangnya jamban WC dibersihkan dan banyak lagi krisis rumah tangga mereka yang sebenarnya lebih membutuhkan penyelesaian secepatnya, daripada pergi kesana sini mengurusi rumah tangga oranglain.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Amerika dan NATO sedang menumpang di rumah keluarga Afganistan. Meski kadang-kadang pindah ke Libya, Irak dan lain-lain, tapi yang paling betah adalah di rumah Afganistan. Maklum saja, Amerika dan NATO sudah 11 tahun menumpang di rumah Afganistan.

"Taliban datang! Taliban datang!" Inggris, anggota NATO yang juga mantan pasangan Amerika membangunkan teman-temannya yang sedang lesehan di depan kamar mandi. Mereka sangat lelah setelah membersihkan rumah milik Afganistan. Entah kenapa, mereka suka membersihkan rumah oranglain sementara rumah mereka yang terkena krisis hebat itu tak diurus.

Padahal Afganistan sudah menyuruh mereka meninggalkan rumahnya secepatnya. Kemarahan Afganistan meledak setelah Amerika dan NATO membakar ratusan Al-Qur'an, menembaki 16 wanita dan anak-anak, dan banyak aksi sewenang-wenang Amerika dan NATO yang membuat Afganistan maupun Taliban geram.

Taliban adalah mantan kepala keluarga Afganistan. Ia di gulingkan oleh pemberontak yang kini jadi kepala keluarga Afganistan. Pada saat Taliban menjadi kepala keluarga, Amerika menuduh Taliban menyembunyikan Al-Qaeda, kerabat Taliban yang merusak pagar kembar WTC milik Amerika. Amerika datang ke Afganistan untuk mencari Al-Qaeda. Karena Taliban tak menyerahkan Al-Qaeda, Amerika pun membantu pemberontak menggulingkan kekuasaan Taliban sebagai kepala keluarga. Taliban yang terguling pun menyingkir dari rumah Afganistan.

Kepala keluarga Afganistan yang baru, menerima Amerika dan NATO di rumahnya, bahkan mengizinkan Amerika dan NATO memerangi Taliban. Namun akhirnya, Afganistan maupun kepala keluarga baru tersebut, kesal juga melihat kelakuan Amerika dan NATO yang semakin sewenang-wenang di rumahnya. Misalnya saja saat membakar ratusan Al-Qur'an dan membantai 16 wanita dan anak-anak, penghuni rumah Afganistan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa, Iggy?" Amerika celingak-celinguk setelah memakai kacamatanya.

"Taliban datang _git_. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Inggris sambil menautkan alis tebalnya.

"Siapkan panci, wajan, piring, sendok, garpu, sapu, kentongan, pistol! Kita harus menghadapi Taliban!" perintah Amerika yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh NATO.

Terjadilah bentrokan antara Amerika+NATO dan Taliban. Kekuatan Superidiot Amerika memang masih mendominasi dalam bentrokan itu. Namun semangat juang Taliban memperjuangkan kebenaran—menurut versinya—dan mengusir Amerika beserta NATO—yang dianggapnya penjahat—sangatlah patut diacungi jempol.

Amerika dan NATO memang sudah keterlaluan. Amerika memberikan tuduhan teroris kepada Al-Qaeda dan pelindung teroris kepada Taliban, tanpa bukti yang memadai. Sebenarnya siapapun tahu, rusaknya pagar kembar WTC kebanggaan Amerika pada tanggal 9 September 2001 itu adalah sebuah konspirasi. Konspirasi tidak bisa dinyatakan sebagai fakta, namun juga tak bisa dianggap fiktif. Teori konspirasi hanya akan menjadi teori konspirasi. Entah siapa yang mengambrukkan pagar kembar itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Yang jelas dengan atau tanpa Al-Qaeda, berdamai atau memerangi Taliban, Amerika harus tetap berada di Afganistan. Karena memang berada di rumah Afganistan lah tujuan Amerika, yakni untuk mengamankan kepentingannya di Afganistan. Hal ini mengingat China, Rusia, India yang merupakan tetangga Afganistan, mulai menunjukkan taringnya sebagai orang-orang yang akan menngoyahkan kepentingan sang Superidiot atas dunia idiot ini.

Terlepas dari masalah tuduhan tak berperikemanusiaan, perbuatan Amerika dan NATO yang membakar ratusan Al-Qur'an dan menembaki 16 wanita dan anak-anak, tentu tak bisa diampuni siapapun. Biar bagaimana pun, Afganistan, kepala keluarga Afganistan dan Taliban sama-sama islam. Mereka sama-sama marah atas insiden itu. Al-Qur'an adalah kitab suci umat Islam, membakarnya berarti pelecehan. Apalagi pembakaran itu dilakukan sengaja, jika tidak sengaja, mana mungkin bisa membakar hingga ratusan? Tindakan pembantai warga sipil dengan sadis juga melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia. Intinya, keberadaan Amerika dan kawan-kawan di rumah Afganistan adalah illegal.

Semoga saja kebenaran segera berbicara.

**=x=x=**

**THE END**

**=x=x=**

**Keterangan:**

Seperti yang sudah tercantum, genre fanfiksi ini adalah Parody. Jadi yang ada di sini adalah parody yang merepresentasikan realita. Saya nggak memparodikan tokoh-tokoh di sini sebagai negara, karena seperti yang sudah tercantum, fanfiksi ini ber-_setting _Semi-AU. Jadi semua tokoh di sini adalah orang. Saya nggak menggunakan _human names_, karena nggak tahu, harus dikasih nama apa si Afganistan, Taliban dan tokoh-tokoh yang belum official ini.

Di fanfiksi ini, Amerika saya representasikan sebagai Superidiot karena memang begitu kan? Hehehe... Superidiot untuk merepresentasikan Superpower. Kenapa begitu? Karena kenyataannya Superpower Amerika digunakan untuk mendikte negara lain. Dan itu tidak baik! Akhirnya, saya representasikan sebagai Superidiot deh~

Inggris saya representasikan sebagai manusia jahat karena Inggris culasnya nggak kalah ama Amerika. Keluarga jahanam adalah saat Amerika dan Inggris bersama ditambah anak haram yang merepresentasikan Israel. Negara Israel kan dilahirkan Inggris melalui deklarasi Ballfour! Tapi yang selama ini merawat adalah Amerika. So, Inggris dan Amerika adalah orangtua yang melahirkan anak haram Israel yang tampan dan jenius tapi brutal dan nggak punya hati itu. NATO saya representasikan rekan idiot karena NATO hanya bisa menuruti Superidiot Amerika. Karena yang diikuti idiot, jadi ketularan idiot deh. Oh iya, rumah dalam hal fanfiksi ini merepresentasikan negara, kepala keluarga/kepala rumah tangga merepresentasikan si bos alias Presiden.

**Curhat author:**

Saya menyesalkan perbuatan tentara NATO yang melakukan pembakaran Al-Qur'an. Sebagai militer multinasional yang tentunya sudah sangat professional, tak seharusnya mereka membawa-bawa agama dalam menjalankan tugas. Ini sungguh tidak mencerminkan profesionalisme. Mereka itu prajurit negara, penjaga keamanan dan perdamaian dunia. Bukannya pemuka agama, penyebar agama di seluruh penjuru dunia. Ketidak profesionalan mereka kembali terbukti dengan pembantaian 16 warga sipil. Punya mata, hati dan otak nggak sih mereka? Nggak liat, nggak ngerasain dan nggak mikir ya, kalau mereka itu warga sipil? Bener-bener sakit jiwa! Mungkin emang bener mereka sakit jiwa, soalnya disuruh perang mulu ama pemerintah Amerika. Yeah~ tahu sendiri kan, situasi perang bagaimanapun bukan keadaan yang baik untuk jiwa dan raga manusia.

Oh iya, tentang pengerusakan pagar kembar WTC dalam fanfiksi ini merepresentasikan penabrakan menara kembar WTC Amerika oleh teroris Al-Qaeda. Udah pada tahu kan, kalau insiden yang terjadi 9 September 2001 itu sebenernya konspirasi berbagai pihak? Well, mungkin Al-Qaeda memang terlibat, tapi bukan tidak mungkin Amerika terlibat. Bahkan Israel juga. Yang jelas nggak ada maling yang ngaku. Sehingga, konspirasi tetaplah konspirasi.

Dan lagi, sepertinya kedatangan Amerika yang mengklaim dirinya 'Polisi Dunia' malah memperkeruh masalah. Liat aja konflik Vietnam, konflik Korea, yang eskalasinya meningkat jadi perang terbuka, justru ketika Amerika datang. So, tidak berlebihanlah jika ada yang mengatakan, "Amerikalah sumber kerusuhan dunia!" Oke, cukup sekian curcol-nya, silakan memberikan kritik dan saran. Terima kasih.


End file.
